


peace.

by narusasuismyreligion



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Gen, Hurt Itachi Uchiha, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, No Romance, Short One Shot, and more tears, just tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasuismyreligion/pseuds/narusasuismyreligion
Summary: He can’t think he can’t feel his body but he can feel the life slipping out of him, making him numb to the pain that has been wracking his body for so long. So he raises his hand to poke Sasuke’s forehead one last time before letting the darkness take him.Finally.
Kudos: 9





	peace.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke. This is it.”

The metallic taste of blood is burning his tongue, but he smiles. He can’t even see his little brother, his vision is so blurry that all he can see is a faint outline of a boy that he barely recognises- a boy that is drowning in pain and anger and fear because he’s a failure of a brother and a failure of a shinobi.

He can’t think he can’t feel his body but he can feel the life slipping out of him, making him numb to the pain that has been wracking his body for so long. So he raises his hand to poke Sasuke’s forehead one last time before letting the darkness take him.

Finally.

\----

When he wakes up, he’s standing in an endless ocean of white. The light is almost blinding, so he closes his eyes, shielding his face from the light.

When he opens them again, he can see clearly. He sees-

“Dou-s-san. Ka-san,”he chokes out, feeling his hands start to tremble violently at his sides. 

The two of them are looking at him. His mother is giving him that small, sad smile, unshed tears pooling in her eyes. His father is wearing a painfully familiar expression that he still can’t comprehend. His heart aches so badly that he asks himself if he’s going to die again.

“I-i-“  
“Itachi,”his father says, sounding softer than he ever has, and Itachi feels a tsunami wash over him as he drops to his hands and knees, letting the tears flow freely like he’s always wanted to but never could because he was Itachi the son of Fugaku or Itachi of the Anbu or Itachi the murderer of the Uchiha or whatever else he was back then- he is _tired_. He aches with exhaustion and fear and pain, he wants to be free, he doesn’t want to be Itachi Uchiha anymore.

“I’m sorry,”he sobs, swallowing tears and resting his burning forehead on the cold ground. He cries so hard he has to gasp for air because the tears are pouring out of him like he’s a dam that has finally burst after years of being worn down and broken and his lung _burn_.

He feels two arms wrapping around him and he cries even harder because he hasn’t felt warmth like this in _so long_ he’s forgotten how it felt. He gets up on his knees, reaching for the person’s shoulders and pressing himself as close as he can and holding on tight so that this moment can last forever.

“I’m so proud of you, Itachi,”he hears his father whisper into his ear, his voice breaking just enough for Itachi to notice, so he holds on tighter and sobs even harder, letting himself fall into the man’s arms.

He feels his mother’s arm snake around he two of them, enveloping Itachi in the familiar warmth of his parent’s arms. He cries and he cries and cries until he’s too tired to shed another tear and the pain in his heart that has been agonising him for so long has finally been shed.

“Let’s go Itachi,”his mother says, her eyes swollen and her lips turned upwards in a watery smile, “it’s over.”  
“Okay,”he croaks, wiping away the last of his tears. He’s made so many mistakes, inflicted so much pain, done so many terrible things in the name of what he thought was right. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be forgiven for what he’s done…

But now, he’s finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> did you suffer? I did too! Leave a like and comment if you want to punch the world for being such a bitch to Itachi Uchiha or if you want to punch me for writing this fic<3


End file.
